


Wonder Woman bullied

by SatanicViolator



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP without Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Wonder Woman bullied

Hearing the sounds of the troubles, Wonder Woman jumps into the dimly lit back street. She sees three young bullies kicking other boy. Their victm lay on the earth and cried, as three fat boys kick him mercilessly.  
"Now, you will learn, sucker to bring us enough money!" they say.  
"Stop it right now!" cries Wonder Woman, appearing in front of them. Three boys are surprised, they move back. The beaten boy slowly stands and runs away.  
"Now, looks like you need a lesson, boys" she says. "How about trying to fight someone who is not weaker than you?".  
"You're a girl!" says one of the bullies. "Girls are weaker than boys!"  
"Oh really? Wanna try it?" she smiles.

Boys share mischivious smiles. "Down you go, Wonder Tits" they cry and rush on her.  
Wonder Woman smiles, she launches the kick on the first one, trying not to hit him too hard, just to make him feel the some pain. She grabs the other one and rises him up in the air. She then looks for third dude.... just to find that he wasn't attacking her. Moving swiftly, he reaches to her belt and grabs her lasso to run away before she can catch him.

"Wait, give it back" she cries as boy runs away with her lasso. She tries to follow him, but the other bully puts her leg down. She falls on earth. A moment later another boy hits her head with trash can lid with all his might. Stars are dancing around her head as she tries to regain her senses. His pal, named Billie, quickly approaches her and wraps her own lasso around her waist.  
"Obey me, slut!" he commands.  
"Yes, master!" she says, realizing what just happened to her. Laughter of the bullies surrounds her. She lays on the cold, dirty earth. She can't believe what just happened.  
"On your knees, bitch" says Billie and she quickly gets on her knees, kneeling in front of the three nasty boys.  
"Show us your tits" command is made and poor heroine removes her top, showing her big, firm breasts to the hungry eyes of the bullies. Soon she feels their hands crawling, feeling up, massaging, squeezing and pinching her balloons.  
"Man, these titties are great. The bitch should be a stripper!" says one of the bullies, named Andrew as his fingers and pinching Wonder Woman's dark nipples.  
"Say it, cunt!" says Billie.  
"I should be a stripper instead of being heroine" says Wonder Women, ashamed to the core.  
"Damn right" says third bully, named Jack. He pats her head. "Wanna suck something?" he asks, making suggestive movements with his hips.  
"Answer him, bitch" Billie commands.  
"I'd love to suck something..." she says. Moment later she gulps as she sucks Jack's cock, licking his balls and is finally rewarded with rich load of cum she has to swallow. Billie and Andrew and next to while, but Billie decides to cum on her face, covering Wonder Woman's features with his thick sperm. It leaks down her nose, cheeks and chin making her look even more pathetic.  
"Wow, Wonder Tits looks great when showered with cum" he says. "Now, get on your fours, just like a dumb dog".  
She does what he says, soon her panties are down, revealing her perfectly shaved pussy.  
"Ok, this time I'm going first" says Billie and nails amazon's cunt with his rock hard cock.  
"Aiiee!!!" Wonder Woman cries as ugly bully thrusts inside her.  
"Moo for me, stupid cow!" he says and jerk lasso.  
"Moooooo!!!! Moooooo!!" echoes in the alles as Wonder Woman is fucked by the bully. Boys laugh seeing mighty Wonder Woman making cow sounds. "Moooo!!! Mooooooooo!!!" she cries, her big tits are bouncing with every thrust.  
"Sperm missile ready! Fire" cries Billie as he shots his load inside her, filling amazon's pussy with his cum.  
He walks to her face and presents his cock to her "Time for some cleaning duty" he says and Wonder Woman starts licking his cock clean.  
In the meantime Andrew mounts her, thrusting his cock inside her pussy and slapping his round booty. She can't believe that she is completely helpless against the bunch of ordinary punks.  
Very soon one more load fills her pussy. Billie pats her head and smiles "You should thank us for our manly cum, right, slut?"  
"Thank you, masters for your manly cum" she says.  
Jack grabs a handful of her long, dark hair and slaps her ass hard.  
"Beg me to fuck your ass, bitch!"  
"Aaauch! Please, fuck my ass, master!" she cries.  
"As you wish" he says and thrusts his organ into her tight butt hole.  
"Oh fuck, the bitch is so tight here!" he groans, thrusting deeper inside her. As Jack fucks powerless' Amazon ass, Andrew leaves for a while, to bring a bowl full of dog food. He places it in front of Wonder Woman. Billie smiles.  
"Eat, slut!" he commands.  
Despite her utter disgust, Wonder Woman lowers her head and starts eating dog food. The taste is ugly, but the power of her lasso is unbreakable. She munches and chew pieces of slimy meat as her anus is attacked by Jack till the bully can't wait any more and cums inside, feeling her bowels with his sperm. As he takes his cock off her ass, his cum starts to leak out. When the bowl is empty, she is made to lick it clean. "Ok, slut" says Billy. "I think you learned something tonight. But to make sure you understand your lesson, you will return here every week and you will let us do what we want. You will forget about it and you will never try to harm us in any way" he continues, holding her lasso. "Is that clear for that pea brain of yours?" "Yes, master" and says. Boys laugh and leave her her in the dark corner of the alley, smeared with their cum and humiliated like never before. 


End file.
